


'Morning, babe.'

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Making this house a Home [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Shance, Lance is critical of his body, M/M, Modern AU, They are dealing with their Mornings with a more positive attitude now, i call that 'progress'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: Shiro misses waking up next to Lance.





	'Morning, babe.'

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and quick.
> 
> This takes place a couple of years after Part 1.  
> Lance already graduated and Shiro still works at the library.

Shiro misses waking up next to Lance, who usually stays in bed scrolling through his social media feed.

It all started when Lance got back from a weekend with his family and Shiro made a light-hearted comment of Lance’s shirt fitting him a bit too snug than usual.

This prompts Lance to think he got fat (he gained a bit more weight, but not really a lot)

Lance changes his usual routine to do some exercising in the morning before he makes breakfast - which used to be Shiro and Lance Cuddle Time **™**

Lance first planned on joining Shiro on his morning jog, but it was too rigorous for him.

Shiro tried to jog at the park with Lance but they attracted quite the attention with people recognizing Lance from his past modeling gigs… and Shiro from that one newspaper interview he did for the library where it had a huge picture of his face.

Shiro returns to jogging on his usually path while Lance sticks with the running machine and yoga back home.

* * *

Shiro wakes up to an empty bed. He looks out the window to see Lance starting on his yoga routine on the back porch.

Shiro begins to get ready for his jog, remembering to grab a thin jacket but opts not to put on his prosthetic. 

As he steps into the kitchen, with the sliding doors slightly open he can hear the music coming out of Lance’s phone and he hums a long to it.

As Shiro finish putting on his shoes, he turns around to see Lance lying down on the mat, scrolling through his phone. Shiro guesses that his boyfriend is probably done with his exercise for the day.

“Morning, babe,” Lance greets him as he steps on to the porch.

“Taking a breather?”

“You know it.” Lance gives him a thumbs up, he rests his phone on his chest as he continues to lie down.

Shiro starts on his stretches as he watches Lance from the corner of his eye who watches him back before turning his attention back to his phone which buzzes with a notification.

Shiro carefully positions himself to do push ups right by Lance.

“You know that there is still more porch over there…” Lance looks up at Shiro whose face is just inches near his, their noses were already bumping as Shiro chuckles.

“But I love the view from here,” he says sincerely as he kisses Lance on the cheek, which was difficult because Lance’s hair was tickling his neck.

Between push ups, Shiro leaves a kiss on Lance’s forehead, chin, cheek, and lips.

“Enjoying your work out?” Lance says as they part their lips.

“Very much so…” Shiro hums with delight as he finishes his push ups with a couple more stretches.

“I’m gonna go make us some food,” Lance begins rolling up his mat and makes his way into the kitchen. “I’ll have a nice warm bath ready once you get back.” Lance blows him a kiss and slides the door close behind him.

Shiro waves Lance good-bye as he goes through the back gate and begin his jog.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard, enjoy the smaller stories while I try to get my brains together to finish those wips.


End file.
